Blood Stories and Vampiric Romances
by DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp
Summary: Hitomi Aido&Aoi Nightstar;the best of friends.Hitomi is a Nobel and Hanabusa's twin.Aoi is a Reject after her parents died.Hitomi saved her from her fate: Death. Better than it sounds! AoiXZero and HitomiXTakuma! Writen by moi and meh cuz Barbi!


Name: Aoi, Nightstar [First, Last]

Age: 18 [Zero is 17]

Hair: Turquoise blue, shoulder length

Eyes: Slanted/narrowed, blood red

Body: 5'6" [Zero is 5'11"], ivory skin, nice hourglass figure, slender arms and legs, C-cup breasts, one lip piercing, nose pierced, eyebrow pierced, ears pierced twice each.

Bio: Is half vampire half human. Her father was a pure blood while her mother was a middle class human. When she was young, she was the common girly girl, now she's more of the punk rock type chick. One of the elder pure bloods didn't like the fact of a half blood, and her father mating with a human, so he ordered their death. On the night her family died, a noble vampire saved her and brought her to Kain Cross.

Name: Hitomi/Amaya, Aido [First/First (To some), Last]

Age: An hour older then Hanabusa

Hair: Waist length white blond.

Eyes: Big, azure blue normally with a slit for the pupil, piercing slanted/narrow forest green when mad with a white slit for the pupil.

Body: Nice hourglass figure, ivory skin, ears pierced ten times each, tongue pierced, nose [right side] pierced, left eyebrow pierced, lip pierced, natural sharp cat like caines, same height as Hanabusa, slender arms and legs, pouty pale pink lips, and white blond cat ears [when she wants].

Bio: Hitomi is the eldest sister of Hanabusa Aido-- who she's really mean to-- and the only known Noble Vampire who cares less about the vampire world, seeing as she likes to watch humans.

_~*~*~*~*Start Story~*~*~*~*~*_

* * *

:-:Aoi's POV!:-:

My days at Cross Academy are always the same since that day that Hitomi-chan brought me here. I'm in the Day Class because of who I am. I mainly keep to myself. I don't talk too many of the students in my class, the only ones I talk to are Yuki and Zero. Occasionally I'll wait by the gates to see Hitomi-chan. Hitomi-chan was the one who saved me that awful day my parents died.

:-:Hitomi-chan's POV!:-:

I pouted as I watched the other vampires. They're no fun... I even glared at a few. They annoy me to no end. I popped the little pez into my mouth, grinning at the person who sat across from me. "Hiya Kana-chan~" I greeted the male. His brown eyes burned into my azure blue eyes. The elder vamps around us glared at me for stupid reasons. "Ya wanna talk to me about somethin'?" I asked, banishing the others around us from my mind.

"Yes, Hitomi-sama. About that girl you brought to Cross-san..." He stated clearly, his voice demanding answers.

"Amaya-kun, Kana-chan. Amaya-kun! And what about it?" My eyes quickly changing to the forest green color that has been known when I get mad. "Hana-chan and Aka-chan aren't picking on her are they? If so I'll kill them." I spat, narrowing my eyes at him.

He just looked at me before speaking, "Nothing like that Hitomi-sama. I just wanted to know about her past, seeing as you're the only one who knows it." He chuckled, showing me his true smile.

A soft, musical sound was heard. I pulled out one of the many manga that I had that decorated the walls of my own home. "What's to know is what has been stated. Knowing is that but a lie that we silly things have been told. For we not know what love is, for we do not know what it means to live, unless one was once or is now that of human blood. What ye ask, I cannot speakith, except in tongue that says nothing of what thy is asking of ye little lady that speakith in riddle." My eyes never left the pages of my manga as I explained. "Now, tell me, Kaname-_sama_... What does the riddle mean, and is this all for _'her', _your _'dead'_ sister- your _'dead'_ lover." I demanded. The wine in the glass next to his hand started to swirl into a little tornado, my cat tail swayed as I waited for his answer.

He gave a sigh as his eyes turned icy cold. He glared at me. "If you must know _Amaya-kun_, it's for her," his eyes now were once again warm, "Your riddles still tell me nothing. I have no answer." He declared.

"I'll tell ye this. Ye the purest of pure of the Kuran, brought back from death himself, she is of no threat to ye _'dead'_lover and sister. Thy riddle tells all that ye wish to know. Once ye find that out, I shall not speakith in riddle when ye ask again, after telling me thy selves answer to thys' first riddle." The wine shot up in the air before it turned into a fine bloody like red mist. The white silk cloth on the table now was stained crimson. My blood pulsed in my veins. "Watch ye back, for thy servant becomes thy master. Blood is what we seek, but this time, blood is what seeks us." I warned as I slowly watch the others around me fade away. _'My head hurts,'_came the bitter thought. Never before will I do that again. "SETSU!!" I yelled.

A boy who looked about the age of 12 walked in, his slightly long and spiky black hair hid his blood red eyes from view. "Yes Mistress?" He asked softly as he watched me slowly get up.

Fangs glistened with saliva. "I'm tired. Please tell the others that I'll need some real blood this time, also that I'm running low on pez. But first, be a dear and throw these stained sheets out please. After that, come up to my room please." I stated gently before I walked out, running my fingers through my blond hair.


End file.
